Darius Khondji
|birth_place = Tehran, Iran |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |nationality = Iranian-French |other_names = |known_for = |education = |alma_mater = New York University |employer = |occupation = Cinematographer |years_active = 1984–present |title = ASC AFC ACS |predecessor = |successor = |boards = |religion = |spouse = |partner = |children = |parents = |relations = |awards = |footnotes = |box_width = }} Darius Khondji, A.S.C. ( ; born 21 October 1955) is an Iranian-French cinematographer. Early life Khondji was born in Tehran, Iran, to an Iranian father and a French mother. At an early age, his family relocated in France. He became interested in film early on and made Super-8 films in his teens. Later in life, he moved to the United States to study at UCLA and then majored in film from New York University and the International Center for Photography. During this period two teachers influenced his decision to become a cinematographer: Jonas Mekas and Haig Manoogian (Martin Scorsese's film teacher). He realized that "all I wanted to do was shoot the other students' films. I was concerned with the power of the image and much less with story." Career After his time in the United States, Khondji returned to France in 1981 and worked as an assistant for cinematographers like Bruno Nuytten, Martin Schafer and Pascal Marti. He also worked as a lighting director on music videos and commercials. His second feature film was Le tresor des Iles Chiennes (1991), a low budget, black and white, post-atomic adventure film. His work on this movie was significant enough to warrant the'' Cahiers du cinéma'' to publish one of its rare interviews with a cinematographer. It was on this film that he demonstrated an affinity for Cinemascope. He remarked in an interview, "I think it's the most beautiful format to frame. One can become absorbed in the faces when they're framed in 'Scope." His subsequent work on Delicatessen established his international reputation and earned him a Cesar nomination for Best Cinematography. One of his highest profile films was Seven which he got based on a Nike ad he shot with David Fincher and his work on Delicatessen. His work on Evita was nominated for an Oscar for the Best Cinematography. Darius worked on three European-shot films by Woody Allen: Midnight in Paris (2011), To Rome with Love (2012) and Magic in the Moonlight (2014). More recently, Khondji shot the Palme D'or-winning film Amour, which also won the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film and was nominated for Best Picture. Creative inspiration Khondji cites Gregg Toland as his favorite cinematographer. "I particularly admire his work on John Ford's The Grapes of Wrath." He also greatly admires James Wong Howe's work, in particular Hud. Khondji has said that his dream project would be "a 16mm black and white film of On the Road!" Personal life Khondji is married to Marianne Chemetov, a daughter of the French architect Paul Chemetov and has three children: Marie-Louise, Josephine, and Alexandre. Filmography ;Feature films * Embrasse-moi (1989) * Le trésor des îles chiennes (1990) * Delicatessen (1991) * Prague (1992) * Shadow of a Doubt (1993) * Parano (1994) * The City of Lost Children (1995) * Marie-Louise ou la permission (1995) * Seven (1995) * Stealing Beauty (1996) * Evita (1996) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * In Dreams (1999) * The Ninth Gate (1999) * The Beach (2000) * Panic Room (2002) * Anything Else (2003) * Wimbledon (2004) * The Interpreter (2005) * Zidane: A 21st Century Portrait (2006) * My Blueberry Nights (2007) * Funny Games (2007) * The Ruins (2008) * Chéri (2009) * Midnight in Paris (2011) * Amour (2012) * To Rome with Love (2012) * The Immigrant (2013) * Magic in the Moonlight (2014) * Irrational Man (2015) * The Lost City of Z (2016) * Okja (2017) ;Shorts and music videos * Illusions & Mirrors (directed by Shirin Neshat), 2013 * Castello Cavalcanti (directed by Wes Anderson), 2013 * "Marry the Night" (Lady Gaga music video), late 2011 * "Afrika Shox" (Leftfield music video), 1999 * "Frozen" (Madonna music video), 1998 * "Fever" (Madonna music video), 1993 * Le trou de la corneille, 1991 * Models: The Film, 1991 Awards and nominations ;Academy Award for Best Cinematography *1996: Evita (Nominated) ;BAFTA Award for Best Cinematography *1996: Evita (Nominated) ;César Award for Best Cinematography *1991: Delicatessen (Nominated) *1995: The City of Lost Children (Nominated) *2012: Amour (Nominated) ;Independent Spirit Award for Best Cinematography *2011: Midnight in Paris (Nominated) ' American Society of Cinematographers Award for Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Theatrical Releases *1995: ''Se7en (Nominated) *1996: Evita (Nominated) Exhibitions * 2010: Discovery award laureate and exhibition at Les Rencontres d'Arles festival, France. References External links * * An interview with Darius Khondji Category:French cinematographers Category:French people of Iranian descent Category:Iranian people of French descent Category:Iranian cinematographers Category:People from Tehran Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Iranian emigrants to France Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Iranian diaspora film people Category:American Society of Cinematographers members